Total Drama Island ABC's
by LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round
Summary: The Alphabetical order of a bunch of TDI one-shots. Including every character, episode, couple, genre, etc. R&R! :D
1. Arrival

**A/N: Alrighty, so all day yesterday I watched the TDI/TDA marathon since the 3rd season had premiered on Cartoon Network last night, aaand while re-watching those seasons I got the idea to write a bunch of one-shots from both of them, and since TDI aired before TDA I decided to do an ABC's of that first. I thought I would be a fun different task since I've kinda had writer's block on my other story Break and Enter, and I thought to shake things up a bit I would do a one-shot of at least every character, episode, genre, etc.**

**So, R&R and enjoy!**

**~ApPeAl2rEaSoN**

**Arrival-**

**(Chris McLean's POV)**

I sighed to myself as the first boat came into view of the island. I mean how in the hell did I end up hosting yet _another_ lame excuse for a reality show. I've been in the business long enough that I should be up there with the big dogs like Ryan Secrest, Jeff Probst, or even Cat Deeley, but no…I'm stuck on a crappy island with an ex con chef _babysitting _a bunch of immature sixteen year olds. Life couldn't get any better _right?_

I snapped out of my trance when the first contestant, a short, brunette with large thick glasses, and flashy braces hopped off the boat, attempting to pull her luggage out of the boat, and on to the dock next to her. Unable to do so, the camera crew had to assist her, which was when she took the opportunity to run towards me screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Chris McLean!" She said hugging me.

"Beth…!" I said I little less enthused. "Welcome to the island!" I said putting on an obviously fake smile that she was unable to detect.

"Thank you! It's _so _incredulous to meet you…wow, you're a lot shorter in person…"

"Uh, gee, thanks…" I said rubbing the back of my neck uncomfortably. Great, not only could I barely understand this kid's vocab, but now she was making fun of my genetics? Well, that made one person who was already on my bad side.

After that these teens started to flood into the island like crazy. The funny part was seeing how these kids were gonna react to each other over the summer cause they sure came in different stereotypes. Goths, bimbos, party boys, punks, wanna be jock, bitches, surfer chicks, straight up losers, ghetto girls, nerds, know-it-alls, over eaters, drop dead gorgeous (and that means a lot coming from _me), _uptight and bossy, etc. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…

Once they stood on the dock shoulder to shoulder I smiled the biggest, fakest smile possible, and announced. "Welcome to: Total. Drama. Island!" receiving numerous groans, a few cheers, and an occasional blank stare. My big dopey smile instantly morphed into an annoyed frown. Never mind, this was going to be a _looooong_ summer…

"So..." I said trying to break the ice with these awkward teens. "How you all get together so we can take some pictures for the promos." The all exchanged looks and shrugged their shoulders before following me down the dock. "Not much of a lively bunch are we?" I teased.

"Oh stuff it McLean!" A tall, skinny girl with _"expensive" _looking sunglasses covering her eyes that were probably staring daggers at me spat.

"Whoa, chill bra. Was just trying to lighten the mood..." I said rolling my eyes. "Alright so why don't all of you get together, and yeah just like that." I said as they moved into a group bickering at each other for not being able to see, or for stepping on someone's foot accidentally. Pssh, _teens._

"Alright," I said backing away from them so I could everyone of their sour faces into the frame. "On the count of three say "Wawanakwa!" One...two...three!" I said. Most of them flashed a small grin, and some continued to pout as in unison they said:

"Wawanak-!" Before they had the chance to finish the old worn out dock below them collapsed. Sending teen after teen shrieking, screaming, and cursing into the water. On the other end of the dock with the camera still in my hands, my brain had just put together what had happened, and couldn't help, but to die laughing.

"Aaaaahahaha!" I laughed uncontrollably. "_Dudes! _These are _sooo _going in the promos!" I said holding up the camera that had caught the event of theses teens nearly drowning in the water below me. After laughing my ass off at the photos the kids all flashed me an evil glare that would have sent chills down my spine if it weren't for the intense amount of pain in my stomach from all the laughter. You know what scratch everything negative I said earlier about these kids. This summer was going to be _awesome!_


	2. Blonde

_**A/N: Okay, so here is the second chapter of this story. I'm trying to take a scene from each episode and add on to it, and even though some characters are exremely hard to write in their POV I'm really trying to make it seem like them. So, R&R Thanks!**_

_**~ApPeAl2rEaSoN**_

**Blonde**

**(Gwen's POV)**

"Communion...buuut, I'm not _Catholic." _Ditz. I sat on the front steps of the Screaming Gophers cabin, and couldn't help, but eavesdrop on the TDI host, Chris try to explain what a simple bathroom was to a tall, blonde with a rather large bust, eyes as blank as an unwritten paper.

"No, not communion, _communal_." he tried explaining to her who was now standing there more confused than I had ever seen. Is that even possible?

"It means we shower together..._idiot." _I hissed under my breath.

"Uhhhh-ooooooooooooohhhhhh..." she said obviously still trying to put two and two together.

"Whatever," I replied pulling myself to my feet, and walking to the front door of the cabin, the dumb blonde hot on my trail.

"W-wait, Greta!" She called after me. I turned around enraged. Really? How could you get a _simple_ name like mine mixed up with...with a name you're grandma probably went by.

"_Gwen," _I said before turning back around and walking to my bunk.

"Oh, okay." She said almost too perky. I rolled my eyes and continued to unpack my belongings. "Sooooo," said began next to me. "Is this like _you're _bunk?"

I sighed. "It would appear so _genius _since I _am _unpacking _my _belongings on it." I said now _throwing _items from my bag on to the bed.

"Oh my god! We should be like, bunk buddies!" She shouted with a dopey smile on her face.

"I'd rather not..." I said refusing to make eye contact with her, but in my peripheral vision I could see that she had another blank look on her face.

"But, uhh, _why?_"

"Because," I told her now begining to walk outside again. "Girls like you and me, _don't _get along, and I don't intend on changing that anytime soon."

"Oooh...okay." She said seeming disappointed.

Again, I sighed almost feeling bad for her knowing all she wanted was to make a friend. "Look," I told her now that we were outside. "If you really wanna make a quick friend then why don't you go talk to her." I said pointing at a tall, dark haired, skanky looking girl, with the loudest damn mouth I've heard since I got hear. She was currently bitching out a extremely large boy with had already managed to stuff his face with food.

"Ohh, okay!" She said a little more enthused. "Thanks Gretchen!" She smiled at me and waved before skipping off to her newest buddy. I sighed only hoping I did the right thing. It was risky pairing up two girls like that, or at least it was at school.

Once she reached the tall, skinny teen she immediately began running her mouth, which seemed to annoy/amuse the other girl, and I couldn't help but to smile. That girl, Lindsay might have been annoying as hell, but she meant good, and maybe if I was lucky she'd pay it forward, and turn around that skinny bitch that I already had a feeling I was bound to collide with. Maybe _I _wasn't the best at getting along with people, but I guess I did have a knack for hooking people up.

A/N: So, what did you think? Good. Bad. Ehhh.


	3. Cafeteria Food

**A/N: Alright, so my plan is to knock out a chapter ehhh, every day or so, you know so it can be like a month project, and after this I think I'll start working on a TDA one-shots story, so here we go. Here is chapter 3, R&R and enjoy!**

**~ApPeAl2rEaSoN**

* * *

**Cafeteria Food**

**(Owen's POV)**

"Come on, come on, come on, come _oooon_," I chanted to myself pacing back and forth in front of the large, heavily locked mess hall doors. The wait was simply _killing _me! I check my wrist watch, the I put on every morning for this very reason, and checked the time, It read: 7:04 am. Breakfast has started a full four minutes ago, and yet neither Chef, nor Chris, nor any other camper had made their way down to the main lodge by now for yet another _delicious _breakfast.

"Sweet Napoleon Bonaparte!" I shouted. "Chef, you've gotta let me iiiin!" I begged now on my knees nearly ripping the hinges off the large entrance.

"Dude…" I heard only a few feet behind me. I turned around praying it was Chris or Chef to only find a freak out Duncan looking me up and down in what almost looked like fear. "IIII think you need to calm down man," he recommended chuckling, "I mean it's only shitty cafeteria food."

Awestruck at his such negative opinion on what I called amazing cuisine I could only reply, "B-but, the door! It wont open…! The sweet, succulent, mouth-watering, delicious, taste-"

"Alright man, I get it. You're hungry. Jesus, didn't you _just _eat like _five _hours ago?" He asked referring to the previous night we had crossed paths with each other. I was making my way back from the kitchen with a midnight snack, and Duncan was escaping from _his _cabin for his nightly smokes since he had explained to me then he had a severe case of _Insomnia. _Whatever that was…mmmm it sounded great as a type of cheese though…I wonder if they make that? Well, it looked like I would have some investigation to do later.

"Owen?" He spoke snapping me from my food filled daze.

"Huh?" I asked back.

"You're _really _starting to freak me out man, and trust me, that means a _lot_ coming from me." He said pointing at his chest for an extra affect.

"Sorry…" I said a little ashamed. He simply shrugged it off, and walked over to the doors in front of me. He examined it for a short moment before pushing open the door with one hand, and flashing me a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

"Oh, hehe, my bad. I guess I was so hungry I forgot the front doors _push _open not…pull…yeeahhhh." I said rubbing the back of my neck. He raised and eyebrow and me and surprisingly chuckled before walking past me back to camp. "Hey Duncan," I called after him. "Uh, thanks."

Still walking in the opposite direction he replied. "Whatever man. You just _better _enjoy your shitty breakfast now." He teased.

I laughed in response. "Can do!" I told him. Okay, maybe Duncan seemed like a really scary guy to be around, but…I guess he really wasn't _that _bad. Now I saw how Courtney had a soft spot for him cause hey, any guy willing to help out a hungry brother in need was _pretty _cool in my book.

Still smiling I turned back towards the mess hall, and sprinted in to find it as it was every other morning. Completely empty except for Chef's presence. I let out a loud cheer and dashed over towards the empty lunch line, grabbing a tray from the back, and making my way to an as usual angry looking Chef. I greeted him, and he groaned in return.

"Boy," I said. "I sure hope you're ready to stack this plate sky high!" I told him. "Cause I'm telling ya Chef, you wont _believe _the shenanigans was put through this morning!"

* * *

A/N: Awwh, now don't you just love Owen? xD I have to say, writing in his POV was really fun. He's so carefree and what not. :)

Review!


	4. Denial

**Denial**

**(No one's POV)**

It was obvious that she was in denial. I mean, everyone thought so. Chris, Chef, all the competing campers, _and _the ones voted out, the viewers, even her own parents thought so. It was obvious to everyone, but to her it seemed, or at least that's the way she acted. Courtney, the big-mouthed, bossy camp CIT had it bad for the notorious bad boy Duncan, but why was it that she couldn't admit it to others?

It was a Tuesday, or was it Wednesday by now? It was so hard to keep track of the days that came and went since there was no school or various activities to fill it. Courtney had just waken up to a surprisingly quiet Bass cabin. This came as a shock to her since Katie had been voted off the night before leaving her BFFFL, Sadie to be in tears weeping from the second Katie stepped off the dock giving Courtney, along with every other Bass member unimaginable migraines. It took Courtney hours to finally tune out Sadie's crying, and fall into a very unpleasant slumber.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes she noticed a stray note lying on the mattress beside her. It read:

_Court,_

_Went to the beach with the rest of the team. When you wake up feel free to join._

_-Bridge_

Courtney smiled to herself. Spending the day at the beach _would _relieve her stress from the previous challenge, and well, just about every other think that had to do with this ridiculous show. She hoped off the top bunk and walked over to the rotting wooded dressers picking out my swim suit, and throwing it on making her way to the cabin door.

The sun shined once again on another hellish day at Camp Wawanakwa, and for some reason Courtney couldn't be any happier. She nearly skipped passing the mess hall, and humming what ever song first came to mind. It was out of her character to be so...so...relaxed, and she couldn't enjoy it more that is until she reached the beach where everyone of her team mates inhabited including Duncan, who was currently in the water drowning the completely annoying yet helpless Harold. Oh no! There was no _way _she could or _would _possibly put up with him on _her _day off.

"Hey Court," Bridgette greeted getting up from her beach towel, and walking towards her friend. "I see you finally decided to get-uh, hey, are you alright? You look kinda peeved."

"No one told me _he _was going to be here." Courtney explained pointing in the direction of the bad boy now burst into laughter at Harold who was on the shoreline gasping for air. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, what did you expect for him to stay behind while we all chilled without him?"

"I would have preferred it..." She mumbled.

"Ha, well, you can tell _him _that." The surfer girl teased.

"Oh, trust me I think I just will." Courtney huffed.

"Tell me what?" A deep, smooth voice said from behind her. Courtney quickly turned around. "Please Princess, I'm all ears." He smirked down at her.

Okay, in her head it was _totally _acceptable for Courtney to admit he _was _really hot. He stood there in front of her shirtless with his arms crossed exaggerating on how built they were, his six-pack nearly glowing due to the beach water beating down his bare skin, his hair laid limp partly over his eyes making the teal in them stand out, and the smug expression that was plastered across his face couldn't be any sexier with his pearly white teeth flashing down at her. It took another response from him to snap Courtney out of her admiring gaze.

"Hey Princess I get it, it's hard to not check _this," _he said showcasing his body. "out, but you should be able to contain yourself long enough to answer my simple question."

Annoyed that he would have the _audacity _to speak to her that way, and a bit embarrassed that he caught her staring, Courtney furrowed her eyes before responding. "Good one _Duncan," _she spat his name. "but you'd only _wish _that I would be checking _you _out!" She nearly yelled catching everyone's attention.

"Which you were..." he pointed out raising an eyebrow showing that he was amused.

"Oh, I _so _was not!" She argued furrowing her brows.

"Mhmm, whatever Princess, everyone already knows you dig me." He said before walking back towards the water.

"I-ughh!" She screamed raising her hands above her head stomping off towards Bridgette. "You see," she told her friend. "_this _is what happens when he shows up!" In response all Bridgette could do was giggle at her friend in denial.

"Okay, Courtney, you're right." She agreed so she could continue to enjoy basking in the sun _without _having to hear Courtney go on about her secret crush.

Arms crossed, and still slightly annoyed Courtney glared into the trashed filled water at Duncan creeping up behind Harold, and pantsing him receiving gut busting laughs from Geoff, Tyler, and even DJ, and a few 'ews' from the girls. Shocked, Harold spat some sort of profanity at Duncan before quickly pulling up his pants, and running out of the water back to the cabins.

Courtney sat there, and for some reason couldn't help, but crack up at the sight of Harold being humiliated yet again obtaining wide, pleasant smile from Duncan that she couldn't help, but to return.

_**A/N: Letter D down. Phew, does anyone have any ideas for E cause...I'm stuck.**_

_**Remember review!**_


	5. Elimination

**__**

_**A/N: Alright everyone remember how I said it might be a while before I decide to update again? Well, scratch that because of DramaRose13 who totally helped me out with the idea for this chapter because...E is a veryyyy tricky letter. Haha, again thanks a bunch to DramaRose13 cause I'd still be racking my brain for ideas on this chapter. Sooo, R&R and enjoy! :)**_

**_~ApPeAl2rEaSoN_**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**Elimination**

**(LeShawna's POV)**

"Welcome to Playa Des Losers!" Chris said excitedly.

"'Playa Des _What?" _I asked completely shocked.

"Losers. You know like, lose, lost, not in the competition anymore, no $100,000 for you. Do I need to go on?"

"_What_? But why? We didn't even have a _challenge _today!"

"Yeeaahh, well, you _see _we kinda had a thing _here, _aaaand the losers voted you off."

**_"What?" _**I screamed enraged that the people here some who were even my friends voted me to _lose! _I mean, why wouldn't they vote that _cow _Heather off, or even that pain in the ass Duncan, but _me? _How could they.

"Yeah...I know this might be a shock to you, but it was unanimous. You racked up nineteen votes."

"_Nineteen? _But Chris, there's only seventeen people here _besides me!_"

He cringed. "Well, even a parrot voted for you...twice."

"Say _what? _Y'all let a _bird _vote me off?"

"Well, why not? I mean either way you recived a vote from every other camper."

"Ooooooooh, when I get my hands on those...those no good, back stabbing, low life _traitors _they gonna wish they _nevah _met 'lil ole LeShawna!" I shouted grabbing my bags and stomping off the dock hearing Chris snicker behind me. "You got something to say to my _face _skinny boy?"

"Who, me? Nawh, but if you _do _decide to kill anyone can you wait until tomorrow? Cause I would _love _to get that on tape! Oh, and uh, _here._" He said handing me a key.

"Yeah, _whatever._" I said snatching it form his hands and grouchily walking off towards the huge, glamorous hotel that stood behind me. I walked through the large slide open glass doors, and stared in awe at how _nice _this place was. It defiantly made Camp Wawanakwa look like a sack of dog shit. I walked into the elevator to be greeted with one of the most annoying songs ever. _Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine. You guy are on my mind. You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see! I wanna beeeee famous!_

I breathed in a deep sigh once the elevator doors opened up. "Praise the lord." I huffed as I picked my luggage up once again, and proceeded out of the elevator and into the hall. I looked down at my key which read: _G9, _which meant I was on the farthest end of the hall. As I passed each room I glanced at the names engraved on the door. Eva _traitor_, Katie _traitor_, Izzy _traitor_, Beth _traitor_, Sadie _traitor_, Courtney _traitor_, Bridgette _traitor_, Lindsay _dumb traitor, _which eventually lead to my door. My name painted on it with golden letters that were pretty ghetto and cheesy, but it _did _make me feel pretty famous.

I opened my door, and dropped all my bags on to the ground once my eyes got a great view of my room. There was a large king sized bed in the middle of it with the most detailed looking embroidery on the sheets, a large plasma screen television across from it, a mini fridge already packed with food, a walk in closet, large glass windows that had a _amazing _view of the pool deck, and best of all my _own _bathroom with a sink, shower, toilet you name it and it was there!

I slowly walked into the room and sat down on the cozy bed. Okay, maybe I would actually like this place...I mean it sure beatstaying at that miserable camp with Chris and Chef. A matter of fact...I think this is the nicest place I've ever been to...I guess I could forgive the others here who voted me off. Hell, maybe tomorrow I'll even thank them.

* * *

_**A/N: Letter F here I come...haha. Review please and thanks a bunch.**_


	6. Final Marshmallow

**A/N: Well, thank God this chapter wasn't as difficult to write as the last. This was the first idea to come to mind, so tell me what you think. :) R&R and Enjoy!**

**~ApPeAl2rEaSoN**

* * *

**Final Marshmallow:**

**(No One's POV)**

"It's only obvious that we should vote out the least contributed team mate tonight."

"Yeah, no dip nerd-ling, but the question is _'who's that gonna be?'_"

"How should _I _know? Do I look like some kind of super genius to you? Well, maybe to _you _I do." Harold snickered.

"You wanna look like a _dead _super nerd to me loser?" Duncan spat grabbing Harold by the collar of his shirt, and raising a fist to his face.

"Guys, guys!" Geoff intervened. "Look, now is _not_ the best time to be arguing. We have three potential losers to vote out tonight, and well, nobody can seem to step _up _and nominate anyone." He explained.

"I already told you man we need to boot Bridge." Duncan spoke up letting go of the grip on Harold, dropping him to the floor.

"What _why?" _Geoff asked shocked.

"'Cause, she's friends with _everyone _here, _plus _she's good at spots and shit."

"That's exactly _why _we need to keep her!" Geoff rebutted.

"Yeah, but think about it, once the teams merge then what? We're fucked 'cause no one will ever vote for her!" Duncan explained.

"Dude, you just want her out 'cause she doesn't like you! So why don't you back off!"

"I'm about to beat your ass in a second if you don't shut the hell up Geoff." He said balling his hands into fists.

"Yeah? Then _do it!"_

_"_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Guys, calm down here. Look, Duncan _does _have a point, but bro, it's too early in the competition to get rid of our stronger players." DJ stepped in trying to calm his friends.

"Dude, have you not _seen_ our team? I mean we already _have _a bunch of strong players _except _for The Great Dweebo over here and Mrs. Piggy," Duncan said pointing in the direction of Harold and Sadie.

"Hey!" They both said in unison.

"Yeah, that must be why we keep loosing..."Geoff sneered.

"Alright you guys think about it. Our vote tonight really needs to be based on theparticipation in today's challange." DJ explained.

"And since Bridgette, Courtney, and Tyler were the only ones who _didn't _complete their challenges that means one of them needs to go home." Harold added.

"Oh, well if _that's _what we're deciding over then Courtney needs to go home! She lost the challenge for us." Sadie spoke up.

"True," everyone in the room besides Duncan agreed.

"B-but what about chicken boy?" He questioned desperately.

"What about him?" Harold asked.

"He didn't complete his challenge either! And I mean come on dude, _chickens? _That's pretty weak."

"Yeah, but Courtney could have won the whole challenge for us if she just jumped into some jell-o." Sadie explained. "That's pretty easy too if you ask me."

Stumped, Duncan looked back and forth between his team mates before speaking again. "Look guys, Tyler is...incapable of doing _anything _physical. He-he can't run in a straight line, lift _anything, _or even complete any of the challenges correctly. He's useless to us. I mean Geoff _has _a point, Malibu _is _physically useful, an-and Princess is the _brains _of this damn team!" Most of his team mates started snickering at him once they heard him mention his pet name for the uptight CIT. "_What?" _He spat.

"Dude," Geoff said putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's obvious you've got it bad for this chick, but we have to think about what's best for the team right now."

"Fine," he spat shaking Geoff's hand off him. "Then let the chips fall where they may." He told everyone before walking out of the cabin.

* * *

"There are only two marshmallows left on this plate, and the three of you haven't completed your challenges today. One of you is going home, and can't come back. _E__ver_. Hehe." Chris stated to the remaining three campers who still sat on their wooden stools awaiting Chris to call their names, and save them from elimination.

"The next name I'm gonna call," he announced leaving a long nerve wrecking pause, "is Bridgette." He said while flashing a perfect smile at her as she breathed in a deep relieving sigh, hopped out of her seat, nearly grabbing the marshmallow from Chris' hands, and walking over to the empty spot besides Geoff smiling at him ear to ear.

Standing on the opposite side if Geoff, Duncan couldn't help, but feel his stomach drop knowing who the next marshmallow would go to.

"The final marshmallow," Chris said. "Goes to Courtney!" He said without hesitation causing Duncan's head to shoot up looking back and forth between Chris and Courtney, who was now dashing over to Chris to recive her marshmallow.

As he looked back atthe two he couldn't help, but notice a depressed looking Tyler still sitting on his stump with his face in his hands. Duncan let out a sigh before walking over to Tyler putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder and uttering.

"You'll get that chicken next time bro." He said with a small smile pastered on his face mostly because he was beyond elated that Tyler was the one going home.

"It looks like a new _pecking_ order has been established here." Chris teased watching Tyler get up from his seat, and make his way down the dock. Amused by this Duncan joined in.

"It's not like he could cry _fowl." _He grinned evilly.

"Looks like it's time for Tyler to _fly _the coop. Haha." Geoff joined in knuckle touching Duncan as he said so.

"Looks like he won't be _flying _high tonight." Even Bridgette joined in.

"Okay, that's enough you guys!" Courtney spat before walking away from the bonfire ceremony, and back to the cabins. Remembering that she was still her Duncan couldn't help, but turn to his closest friend on the island, Geoff, and flash him a huge generous smile that Geoff simply returned.

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! I actually liked how this chapter turned out a lot. It was pretty amusing to write. I plan on having letter H up tomorrow cause I've already got a good idea what to write it about. Hell, I'll probably start working on it as soon as I update this chapter because I don't wanna forget anything! Review you guys, and thanks for reading! :D**_


	7. Gosh!

**A/N: Okay, I'm not really sure what the title of this one-shot has to do with the plot besides it being in Harold's POV. I should have saved this for a better letter like R, or I(for reasons you will soon see), but I had the idea on my brain, and didn't want to forget about, so I just made this up for letter G! Oh, and I beilieve this is the longest chapter so far...I really didn't notice that _until _I finished. Haha, remember R&R and enjoy!**

**~ApPeA2rEaSoN**

* * *

**Gosh!**

**(Harold's POV)**

_"Gahh!" _I screamed as heap after heap of garbage fell on to me the second I walked out of my cabin door. Now covered head to toe in trash I panicked trying to shake as much of it out of my hair as possible, until I heard very familiar, uncontrollable laughter on the opposite side of the camp grounds. "_Idiots..."_I hissed in the direction of two very out of breath, but amused unintellectual team mates who had nothing better to do, but make my life hell on this show. I stomped over towards them still trying to while off the tons of remaining trash that coated by body.

"Hahahaha, dude, I _sooo_ didn't think that was going to work...but you we're _totally _right!" The blonde wannabee cowboy laughed.

"I told you man, _never _underestimate-hahaha, my ideas_." _The immature punk, my least favorite person in this game said high-fiving Geoff. Once I approached them I threw on my most intimidating face trying to hide that I was a bit nervous inside.

"What. The. _Hell?"_ I spat at them.

"Excuse me?" Geoff asked still laughing.

"Ugh! You guys are _so _immature! You're going to regret this. Quake mortals!" I said before dashing off towards the communal bathrooms.

"'_Quake mortals!'"_ I heard them mock as I stormed off.

"What the fuck is this: _World of Warcraft?" _

_"_What a loser..." _I'll show them to mess with me. _I thought as I walked into one of the showers, turning it on, and stormed up any ideas of revenged I could plot.

* * *

It was around dinner time when my full revenge scheme had finally set into motion, and though it took every fiber of my being to complete, and almost all my energy I had. I had a feeling it was about to be _very _worth it. This would show those two immature idiots to continue screwing with me.

Everyone was walking towards the mess hall for dinner as I stood by the front door of the communal stalls awaiting the cue that would humiliate those two fools, and potentially _murder _me once they found out who was behind it the whole time.

That was when in the distance I heard:

"Dude, that sucks for you." Geoff teased.

"Yah man, tell me about it...how the _fuck _do you get covered in _oil_ at the beach?"

"Well, think about it dude, this is Camp Wawanakwa. The beach can't be all _that _clean. Haha, unless you think it's karma paying you back for that prank you pulled on Harold earlier."

"If it were karama, which it _wasn't _then wouldn't you be covered in oil too dumb ass?"

"Oh, yeah...I guess you've got a point bro."

"Of course I do. Look man, I'm gonna take a shower. I'll meet up with you when I'm done okay?" And there was my cue.

"Alright dude, but don't expect me to save you any grub for being late." I managed to hear Geoff mutter as I dashed into the bathroom, turning on two of the three available stalls, and in the one that was currently 'unoccupied' I placed a simple bottle of shampoo on the holder. Once I had finished my first task as quickly as I could I dashed to the communal doors to only run into Duncan.

"Watch it dweeb." He warned as we collided.

"_Gosh_," I muttered not looking him in the eye. "Why don't you?"

"Whatever," he spat shoving me out of the way, and making his was to the only available shower. _Phase 1: complete. _I grinned and walked out quickly making my way to the Bass cabin.

Once I reached the cabin door I entered pulling out my fire ant farm out from under my bed, spotting Duncan's clothes already laid out for him once he returned from the shower, and picked up his boxers (being the last thing in the world that I'd want to do, but right now I was on a revenge streak, and couldn't care less), and dumped the ants into them.

"You have served me well over the years fellas. Now it's your time to prove your loyalty to me. I salute you!" I told the ants as they crawled group by group into his undergarments.

Quickly, I picked up all signs of evidence, and threw it back under my bunk, grabbing a large bottle of sun screen, running outside, and hiding on the side of the cabin once I saw the annoying punk appear from the doors of the bathroom looking beyond pissed. I couldn't help, but to laugh at him not because he was muttering my death under his breath, but because his once black and green hair was now a bright shade of pink. Yeah, that's right _never _mess with a chem nerd.

"Mother fucker..." he mumbled under his breath as stomped up the front steps, swinging the front door open, and slamming it closed behind him. I quickly ran up the steps, and squirted the sun screen over every inch of each step. I then attempted to hop the railing to further myself from any injuries, and once successful I double-checked the room making sure there was still a large container set up there, and rope attached to it.

Once everything was in place I moved to my station on the side of the cabin, so I couldn't be spotted, and waited no longer than twenty seconds for Duncan to come running out screaming, cussing, and swatting at his boxers unaware of the steps, and slipping, falling down them, which was where I came in tugging on the rope, and unleashing what seemed like _gallons _of hot oatmeal pouring on top of him.

He yelled at the top of his lungs threatening to kill me once he found me, which was my cue to take off towards the mess hall where part to of plan should have already been set into motion.

I opened the doors to the mess hall just in time to see Geoff shaking a ketchup bottle that I had earlier rigged with baking soda, and again, if you when a chem freak you would know: ketchup had vinegar in it, therefor vinegar + baking soda = well, a rather large explosion. His hat blew off, and his face was now covered in a red massacre.

"Ahh!" He screamed as everyone of the Killer Bass retreated from the table and moved towards the opposing wall the was near. Geoff immediately got up, and rushed over to the sink, turning it on to rinse his face, but to only scream even louder once he found out I had replaced the water in the sink with habanero pepper sauce.

He screamed explaining how his eyes were burning, backing up towards the table, tripping over the stools _and _a small unnoticeable wire I placed there, setting it off, and releasing yet another container above him as he fell on to the table breaking it, again my fault, and then being covered in oil. The same oil his mastermind buddy was covered in earlier, and just like his now unfortunate friend he was screaming at the top of his lungs, but this time completely clueless as to who did this. Everyone that inhabited the cafeteria had cracked up. Pointing a laughing at Geoff's misfortune even his little love interest, Bridgette couldn't help, but to chuckle.

I smiled to myself proud that I put these two in their misery, but then it hit me. What was I going to do once they'd team up, and seek revenge on me? Because we knew that Duncan would stop at _nothing _to bring me down, and once Geoff was in on it he would feel the same. That was when I took off running out of the mess hall unnoticed, making sure to keep an eye out for Duncan now that I was outside, once I couldn't spot him I ran into the bathroom, locking myself into one of the stalls, pulling my feet up so I couldn't be seen, and sighed. _Why didn't I think this through better?_

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Well, there you go. I thought it would be interesting to write a mean side to Harold. Haha, too bad he's completely incompetent of thinking things through. I hope ya'll enjoyed, and again, I plan on having something new up in the next day. Review! Thanks. ^-^


	8. Hero

**_A/N: Well, I'm back! This chapter...had me stumped, but I finally came up with something! I can't say I'm that big of a fan of this chapter 1. because it's really short, and 2. because...no matter how hard I try Lindsay's character is very hard to write. Haha. Well, here is letter 'H'! Hope ya'll enjoy! R&R!_**

**_~ApPeAl2rEaSoN_**

* * *

**Hero:**

**(Lindsay's POV)**

I screamed as I saw a creepy crawly move across the wood floor. The others who weren't already in the room with me ran as fast as they could to see what the problem was. I was now standing on a chair in the middle of the room screaming my guts out, and looking at the floor trying to find them since at some point I would probably need those guts.

"What's the problem Linds?" The short nerdy girl, Belle asked me getting spit on my new one-of-a-kind cowboy boots.

"_Grooooooooooooss," _I said cringing.

"W-what?" Belle asked confused. "What's the problem?"

"Oh!" I shouted. "There! I saw a creepy buggy!" I screamed as it ran out from under the bed into the middle of the floor. "Get it someone!" I screamed.

People ran around the room trying to stomp on the bug that intruded my unpacking. How rude of it...

I saw so many cheap dirty shoes smash on the ground as the buggy went by. I mean...how could people be comfortable in _Nike _sneakers? Some people just like me either ran out of the room, or jumped on a nearby bed, like a tall strong looking boy named...TJ...RJ...BJ...well, something like that. The angry girl, Greta made a face before speaking.

"That was _my _bed..." She mumbled.

"It's okay Greta!" I told her. "You should be thanking him. He's messaging your bed _for _you! Can you do my next PJ?" I asked totally jealous that Greta was getting the royal treatment when I was _obviously_ prettier. She rolled her eyes at me before my attention caught a really cute boy running into the room with a chair smashing the ground that the buggy ran across. He was _soooo _cute! I think his name was...Tyson maybe or Taylor? I don't care what it was he was so delicious!

He eventually tripped throwing the chair across the room causing it to smash against the wall into a million baby pieces. He tried to get off the ground, but was pushed away by a scary looking boy with badly dyed hair who was carrying an axe in his hands eying the bug and swinging at it, cutting the poor thing in half. _Like, not cool._

_"Well, _that's one way to kill a cockroach. Greta said.

"_Awesooome._ A skinny nerdy body, Harris said.

Tyson got off the ground, and walked over to me. "If you ever see one of those again, just let me know cause you know, I could do that too." He smiled at me making butterflies in my stomach. That's weird...I don't remember eating any butterflies lately...they must not digest easily. I smiled back at him, and I swear I felt sparks, but surprisingly they didn't hurt like they do when you touch an outlet.

"Okay," I told him still smiling.

The scary teen rolled his eyes. "They _always _go for the jocks." Whether or not that was true I'm not sure, but what I do know is that I think I found my new summer love...Tyson, and maybe who ever this jock guy was too.

* * *

_**A/N: What did you think? Good? Bad? So-so? Review! And any ideas for 'I'? I have a few, but I don't want it to be another short chappie like this one.**_


	9. Infirmary

**A/N: Well, here you guys go. Chapter...9? I think whatever letter 'I' comes in in the alphabet. I personally, hate this chapter I think it's my least favorite so far, but when I wrote this it was like...2 am and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to knock this chappie out, so it lacks the amazing-ness I promised ya'll. R&R and try to enjoy. Haha.**

**~ApPeAl2rEaSoN**

* * *

**Infirmary:**

**(Chef's POV)**

Chris was such a damn idiot. A trust challenge, _really? _Trust and a bunch of stubborn teens meant injuries, which meant _I _would actually have to do some work for once, and last time I checked...that _wasn't _part of the deal.

It was during the middle of the second challenge when I realised I would be working my ass off today. The dumb blonde girl had cooked some kind of Fugu...whatever for the even _dumber _guitar playin' fool. I guess it was his own fault for trusting a brainless monkey. After the first bite of the undercooked, poisonous fish covered in ketchup he seemed fine when only teasing with the others by screaming in pain and fear. _Smart ass..._

It was only once he took the second bite really letting the fish sink in when it hit him. No matter where you stood in the room you couldn't avoid the sound of his stomach rumbling sickly, hearing him groan in pain, watching him turn green right before your eyes, and passing out on to the floor. Chris and I looked at each other and shrugged before we decided to walked over to him to see if he was still breathing. We got a good look at him, and boy it wasn't pretty. The kid was covered in his own barf making me want to hurl chunks as well. It was disgusting.

"Ohh, gross." Chris said cringing.

"Is anyone going to help this poor dude?" The cowboy asked worried.

"Yeah, is anyone going to help him, _Chef?_" Chris asked grinning at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes before I picked the weakling off the ground, throwing him over my shoulder, and carrying him off to the medical tent.

Once in the infirmary, I threw the sick looking boy on the bed as I moved over to a nearby counter, pulling out a large syringe, and walking back over to him preparing to penetrate his arm with it. I managed to hear him mutter a cry before the _real _pain began.

* * *

As soon as I finished up with the first of the weaklings another one had arrived. This time to be the bossy brunette girl.

"I think she has a concussion." Her friend, the smarter blonde said carrying her into the infirmary, and lying her on a bed. "She got hit in the head with an apple." I raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't know how it happened either..." She told me.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"Um, okay..." She trailed off before leaving the tent.

I walked over to the bossy girl examining a large swelling bump on her head. Annoyed, I sighed before walking over to a cabinet, retrieving some gauze, and wrapping her head with it.

"No good, cheap, pathetic, lousy excuse for a host. The shit I put up with to get this job." I mumbled through the whole process. As soon as this show was over I think I'm going to look for a _real _job.

* * *

The third and thankfully final victim of torture was the tall Asian girl who stormed down here herself with a jellyfish attached to most of her body.

"Lindsay's such a god damn-OW!" She screamed as the jellyfish shocked her. "Stupid stinging jellyfish." she mumbled laying on the bed net to the brunette who had now gained consciousness. "Do you have anything for _removing _jellyfish?" She asked. I nodded my head before fishing out some creme out of a drawer. I gave it to her not even receiving a 'thank you.' _Ungrateful little brat..._

Once the brunette and the Asian had managed to pull themselves together and leave the tent on their own I checked on the guitar player who still wasn't looking too good. Chris had came by to 'check on everyone,' but I knew he was just making sure I covered for his ass, so he wouldn't be sued. He then told me to meet him a the dock to announce the winners of today's challenge, but didn't leave until he showed me the 'uniform' I'd be wearing, which was actually a sleazy nurses uniform.

"There is no way in _hell _that I'm wearing that Chris man." I told him folding my arms across my chest.

"Oh yes you are. Remember Chef, I'm your boss." He grinned.

I stubbornly snatched the outfit out of his hands and ordered him out not wanting to see his face again. After putting on the ridiculous get-up and strapping the green kid to a wheel chair I wheeled him down to the dock to only be laughed at by other the other rotten teenagers. I sighed _I should get paid more for tolerating this shit..._

* * *

_**A/N: Review!**_


	10. Just Curious

_**A/N: Yay! Chapter 10! I got this one knocked out soooo easily! I think it's super cute even though I'm not a fan at all of GXT. DXC all the way baby! ^-^ So, anyways...I hope you all enjoy! R&R!**_

_**~ApPeAl2rEaSoN**_

* * *

**_Just Curious:_**

**_GXT_**

**_During 'The Big Sleep'_**

**_(Trent's POV)_**

* * *

It's been forty hours. Forty hours since _anyone _has gotten any sleep, and it was driving me crazy! I've been in the same stop for the past day leaning against a stump, which isn't so fun I guess, but hey whatever it takes to win for our team I'll do. Trying to keep my mind off the sleep I was seriously craving I looked around the bond fire pit at the other campers struggling to stay awake. There was thirteen of us left now.

"Hey," I turned around to face Gwen who had now taken a seat next to me. My bad, there _were _fourteen of us let. I smiled at her and let out a tired yawn.

"Hey, surprised to see you're still awake." I tell her.

"Ha, _what's _that supposed to mean?" She asks curiously.

"You know...I really have no idea." I say. "I really think this sleep thing is getting to me."

She chuckles. "I hear that, so do you mind any company? It'll help you stay awake." She guaranteed.

"As long as the companies you I'm totally up for it." I smile letting out yet another yawn.

She smiled back. "Okay, so...tell me something about yourself."

"Like what?" I ask so tired that I couldn't process anything about myself on my own.

"I don't know." She says. "Tell me about you family I guess."

"Um, well, my dad's a lawyer." I said.

"That's cool," she told me smiling.

"Yeah, I guess. My mom, she stays at home most of the time, and I have a younger brother."

"Really? Me too..." she trails off to yawn.

"Get out? Well, tell me something about you." I tell her.

"Uhhh, I have two lizards." She smiles, and I can't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" She asks a bit annoyed.

"It's just...most people get dogs or cats, but you're thinking outside the box. I like that." I tell her catching her blush.

"Yeah, well I'm not like most people..." She says rubbing the back of her neck.

"No, you're not, and that's what I really like about you. You're different and you don't give a crap what others think." I tell her putting a firm on her shoulder."

"Wow, thanks Trent, that's...really sweet of you." She admits.

"No prob." I tell her.

"Okay, favorite song?" She asks. I ponder at the question for a minute since I had so many.

"She would be loved." I tell her. "Favortie color?" I ask.

"Um, midnight blue."

I smile. "Ooooh mysterious. I like it." We both laugh before she yawns big and her eyes start to close. I catch her by the wrist. "Please Gwen, don't fall asleep. Okay, um...quick, what's your favorite movie moment?"

She chuckles. "You're gonna think it's cheesy."

"I _promise _I wont."

"Alright...the kiss at the end of that road trip movie...you know the one with the guy and the three girls?"

"I know the one!" I tell he while laughing. "You actually _like _that movie?" I tease staring at her romantically, and the best part is when she does the same back. At that moment I want to tell her how I feel about here. I know it's only a week into this show, and we've only known each other that long, but...I can already feel this deep bond with her that I've never felt with any other girl before.

I open my mouth to speak, to tell her that I think I might have feelings for her, to only hope she has the same feelings back when out of the corner of my eyes I catch a glimpse of Owen. Yeah, he might already be out of the challenge, but that doesn't stop him from striping from his clothes, and passing by us while sleep walking.

Seeing the dude in clothes was enough, but totally naked...not cool man, not cool. As he finishes passing us I look back over to Gwen who's face it beat red.

"Um..." I start feeling a bit uncomfortable that we both saw that much of Owen uncovered.

"I...have to go." She says hoisting herself off the ground. "I'm sorry Trent. I'll talk to you later." She says before walking off.

_So much for sharing my feelings..._

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Revieeeew!


	11. Kiss

**A/N: Here is yet another chapter of Total Drama Island ABC's, oh and for those of you who are following my story (I believe there are a few of you) Girl Toy I have just updated it, but it's now M rated, so check it out!**

**R&R and enjoy!**

**~ApPeAl2rEaSoN **

**

* * *

**********

Kiss

GXB

**During 'Hide and Be Sneaky'**

**Geoff's POV**

**What was going through Geoff's head as he rejected his last chance to kiss his summer love interest?

* * *

**

Awh man, how could this be happening. The remaining ten of us sat around the bonfire pit awaiting to hear which unlucky dude or dudette was going home next. Too bad for me the bottom two ended up being Duncan, my best bud on the island, and Bridgette, my girl. Either way I was going back to camp in a non partying mood tonight.

For as much as I hated to admit it I had a feeling it would be my man Duncan going home tonight. Bridge had told me earlier that almost every girl was voting him out, and since I voted for Heather even though she had immunity there was no way the guy's alliance could out vote the girls. Plus, he kinda needed to be let go too. He was really getting too serious about this whole game.

Chris stood in front of the two extrememly serious, which is never a side of Chris you wanna see.

"I only have one marshmallow left on this plate. One of you is going home, and you can't come back. _EVER." _I looked over a Bridgette who was basically sweating rivers. Poor thing, if I could I'd run over to her, hold her tight, and tell her that she was safe tonight and that there was nothing to be nervous I moved my attention to Duncan, who couldn't care less if he was still here, or not. At least that's what he made it look like. Besides Heather, I think he was the most determined to win.

"The next name I'm going to call...is..." as usual Chris had paused dramatically before announcing who was safe, and even though I knew Bridgette was safe I couldn't help, but tremble a bit. Chris finally opened his mouth to speak, which epically let me down. "Duncan." Chris said tossing a marshmallow his way that he caught in one hand, and examined before shoving in him mouth whole.

Everyone one around me gasped. Chris agreed with us. "Okay, that was a shocker. Even I was shocked, and I knew the answer."

Looking as sad and helpless as ever Bridgette stood from her seat, and began to walk down the docks holding back tears. _How could this have happened? The numbers didn't add up!_

"Bridgette!" I called after her. She turned to face me wiping the tears from her face, and putting on a small, fake smile.

"I'm going to miss you." I told her. Her smile widened.

"Me too! So, you _didn't _vote me off?" She asked curiously.

"No way!" I exclaimed receiving a large grin from her, and an angry scowl from Duncan.

"You _didn't?"_ He asked causing me to cringe a bit. I ignored him and continued talking to Bridge.

"I could never vote you off babe." I shouted to her on the other end of the dock. "You're my girl!"

"Awwh," she said touched. "I-I believe you!" She told as we began to walk towards each other on the dock.

The whole walk I had planned to give her the best farewell gift. I had finally worked up the nerve to kiss her. Something I've been waiting to do on this damn island for a few weeks now.

I leaned in closer to her while she did the same totally boosting my confidence until it hit me. The nasty stench she had been carrying around with her all day. My eyes shot open, and my tears began to water. _Dear God! She reeked.  
_

Before I even had the chance to think about my reaction I ran to the nearest bush that was at _least _thirty feet from her. God, I could still smell here from there dude! I'm telling you.

Trying to break the awkwardness I had caused I spoke. "Um..._byeee." _I told her waving. Heartbroken, she frowned and waved back before Chris had escorted her on to the Boat of Losers.

I had my chance...and I blew it all because she smelt a little funky. God, I was such a freaking _idiot!_

I sighed. _Man, was I gonna miss her..._

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

A/N: Awh, how sad. :|

_**Review.**_


	12. Let's Play A Game

**_A/N: Here's the next chapter. Damn...it's really long too. Like...2,000 words? Haha, well, anyways enjoy!_**

**_~ApPeAl2rEaSoN_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Let's Play A Game**

**(No One's POV)**

"God, I'm so glad that's over with." Courtney bickered as the last of the campers had finished spilling their fears to each other. "I can't believe some of you. I mean, chickens, ninjas, hail, Celine Dion? How pathetic..."

"Yeah, well at least we have the guts to actually _share _our fears Courtney." Gwen stated sitting directly across from her around the bonfire pit.

"I told you guys, I'm not afraid of anything." She said smugly crossing her arms.

"Yeah, _sure _you aren't." Heather spat loud enough that it had almost completely drowned out the sound of Sadie's weeping.

"Oh, shut up." Courtney instructed rolling her eyes.

"I say_," _Geoff began trying to break the awkward silence the campers were now surrounded by. "We take a little break from this bogus show for one night.

"How?" Duncan asked unamused.

"Let's play a game dudes!"

"Ooooh, what _kind _of game?" Beth asked amused.

"Sadie," Geoff said facing his upset team mate. "What game do you wanna play dudette?"

Sadie let out one more sob before wiping the current tears from her face. She pondered at the question for a second. "Truth or Dare?" She asked unsure if her answer was good or not.

"That's it!" Geoff shouted standing from his seat. "Great idea bra, Truth or Dare it is!" Some of the campers groaned while others seemed excited.

"Oh, no. There is _no _way I'm playing Truth or Dare." Courtney said getting up from her seat.

"Me either." Heather stated. "I'm not _five." _

"Oh, come on you guys. It'll be fun." Trent told them.

"Yeah, Elvis here is right. What are you two afraid of, that you might not be able to take what anyone can dish?" Duncan agreed challenging the two. They both shot an icy glare his way before stubbornly sitting back down in their seats.

"Alright then, who's first?" Geoff asked.

"I'll go." Bridgette said catching a few interested glares from the other campers. "Oh, and I choose dare." She grinned.

"Alright Malibu," Duncan cut in. "You know that little talent of yours? Well, how about you demonstrate it for us." He said.

"Pssh, is that all you've got?" Bridgette questioned.

"For now. You wait 'til this game picks up a bit." He grinned.

"Alright." Bridgette said. "Hey, Harold can you time me?" She asked pointing at his wrist watch.

"Sure." He wheezed. "Ready? Go!" He instructed as Bridgette hopped on her hands, her legs now in the air causing most of the campers to 'ooh' and 'ahh' while others rolled their eyes unamused.

"Yeah, I guess that would be cute," Courtney said. "If she was a monkey."

"Alright, while Bridge is doing her thing why don't we on. Duncan dude, you're next."

He grinned sitting up in his seat. "Dare." He smirked.

"Alright tough guy." Heather spoke. "I dare you to jump in the lake and swim to the buoy and back bare ass naked." She dared crossing her arms around her chest.

Duncan's smirk became wider. "Deal, as long as Princess here gets to watch." He said pointing in Courtney's direction.

"Ew! As if. I have better things to do than see _you _naked." She protested though her face becoming red.

"Whatever babe." He grinned.

After said dare was created, everyone of the campers made their way down to the docks, giving Duncan enough room to quickly strip from his clothes receiving multiple blushes from the girls even Bridgette who was still on her hands. Though loving every bit of it, he shrugged off all the gaga stares he was getting from the girls, took a deep breath, and jumped into the freezing cold water.

Within a minute or two he had touched the buoy and was making his way back to the dock. Once he was there he had quickly hoisted himself on to the dock exposing himself to everyone. The guys cheered, some girls continued to blush, and the rest turned their heads in the opposite direction.

"Will you _please _cover yourself up" Courtney asked annoyed.

"C-calm d-d-down drama q-queen." He hissed shivering fiercely as Geoff handed him a towel, which he gladly excepted.

"Alright Heather, you're next." Geoff grinned.

* * *

"I'm _so _not doing this." She said flatly.

"Yes you are. I dared you Heather, it's part of the game." Trent told her.

"Screw the game! _I'm _going back to bed." Heather exclaimed as she got from her seat and started walking back to camp.

"Oh, come _on _Heather, it'll be funny!" Lindsay explained.

"Yeah, and if you don't do it you lose." Owen agreed.

"You really think I _care _if I lose?"

"I would, there are dire consequences..." Gwen teased.

"Like _what?" S_he asked.

_"_They're too dire to share." Harold joined in.

_"Ugh, fine!" _She spat.

"Sweeeeeet!" Geoff said jumping from his seat.

The majority of the campers who _weren't _too _'tired' _to walk down to Chris' camper snuck down their as quiet as possible then all except for Heather hid in the bushes.

"Alright Heather, you just have to steal all the hair products you can find. Oh, and hair dryers and brushes _are _included." Trent explained in a whisper.

Heather groaned. "If I get caught, you guys are _so _dead. You first Trent!" She whispered loudly.

"You wont now _go_!" LeShawna assured her.

Heather slowly walked up the steps of Chris' luxury camper, opened the door, and walked in. The rest of the campers stood outside waiting for her return. Enough time had went by that Harold's watch had went off decalring Bridgette's dare was over, which she was extremely relieved about. The door to Chris' camper eventually opened and everyone was greeted to a struggling Heather carrying what looked like a tons worth of hair products.

"Somebody _better_ help me!" She said and DJ rushed over to help her carry the items back to the bond fire. Once back everyone began laughing at how great of a job Heather had did, and how Chris was going to regret screwing with them all summer long.

"So, I guess I'm next?" Trent asked.

"Yeah man. Truth or Dare." Geoff said.

"Truth." Trent smiled.

"_Pussy." _Everyone heard Duncan declare under a fake cough. Courtney, who was still sitting next to him smacked him hardly upside the head.

"Okay, Trent," She spoke. "Is it true you have feelings for Gwen?" Courtney asked curious. Everybody leaned in to hear his response. Trent's whole face turned a bright crimson color as he answered.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." He said looking at Gwen who was now smiling at him.

"Awwwwh!" Beth and Lindsay shouted in unison.

"How cute." Bridgette said.

"Yeah." Trent said rubbing the back of his neck. "It's uh, your turn Courtney." He pointed out causing everyones attention to be directed to her.

"Oh no. I refuse." She told them.

"Well, you know the rules Court, you'll have some consequences." Bridgette explained.

"I don't care! I'll take them. I'm going to bed." She said getting up from her stump.

"Awwwh, come on Court! The game's just getting good!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Don't care. I'm done." She said before walking back to camp.

"Well, this _sucks._" Owen said.

"Yeah," everyone agreed until everyone could visibly see a light bulb go off in Duncan's head.

"Oh, I think we have a way of getting her back you guys." He grinned.

* * *

Everyone was awakened by the intercom early in the morning. "_Camper_s, _I want everyone last one of you down at the dock of shame...NOW!" _An agrivated Chris shouted at them.

Once they were all at the dock of shame they were all greeted by Chris, who's hair looked like a train wreck. "_Who," _he said. "Did this?" Everyone started laughing. "Do I stutter? Who did this?" He ask aggravated.

"It was Princess here." Duncan pointed at Courtney.

"Wait, _what?" _She asked confused.

"Yeah Chris man. We're were playing Truth or Dare last night, and she thought it would be funny to steal your crap." Geoff played along.

"N-no! No, I didn't!" She exclaimed. "I-It was..._Trent!" _She pointed glaring at him.

"Uh, no huh. Trent was the one who said _not _to do it. You should have listened to him." LeShawna added.

Enraged, Chris glared at Courtney who was now shaking. "Where. Are. They?" He asked starting to turn red.

"She threw 'em in the lake." Duncan told him.

"Yeah, we told her she was going a little overboard, but Chris, she was on a roll." Tyler spoke.

Chris looked as if he was on the verge of snapping Courtney's neck in half. "Do you know how much all that _costs?" _He asked furious.

"Well, I have an idea, but I _didn't _do it!"

"That's not what everyone _else _is saying!" He spat.

"But, I-I..." she trailed off. "...n-no! It's my consequence! Th-they said if I didn't take my tur-"

"I don't _care!" _Chris spat. "You know what? You think _this," _he said pointing at his messed up hair. "Is funny? Then I'm confiscating all of yours as well!" He spat stomping off the dock towards the cabins.

"_What_? No! Chris, _pleeease!"_ She begged chasing after him. Allowing the rest of the campers to burst into laughter at her misfortune.

"Maybe next time she'll pick truth or dare." Gwen said allowed as she laughed along with the others.

* * *

_**A/N: Review!**_


	13. Manhunt

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy with other Fanfiction stories, and forgot all about this one. This chapter should be worth the wait though. It's my longest in the story, so that good right? I'm going to try to start updating these more frequently, because well, I think that's what you guys prefer. :)**

**R&R and enjoy!**

**~LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round**

**

* * *

**

**Manhunt:**

**_(Owen's POV)_**

"What are _you _looking at?" Duncan asked furrowing his eyebrows deeply the second he noticed me laughing at his new outfit.

"Oh, nothing _Bambi." _I teased still laughing at him while I snapped the little dear tail he was told to wear.

His nostrils flared, and his face darkened a bit in color from the rage he was building inside. No matter how harmless and adorable he looked in a little red nose, and deer antlers he was still more frightening than ever. "You better be a good shot _tubby." _He spat poking me in the chest as hard as he could before walking off into the woods as Chris instructed.

"Hehe, so who here is ready to _another _challenge? Whooo!" I shouted at my team mates who always seemed to have less enthusiasm than me. "Oh, come on guys, this'll be fun!"

"Whatever you say Owen, as long as I don't get my hair messed up I'll deal." LeShawna told me as she walked into the woods Lindsay, and Beth on her trail.

"Yeah! That's more like it!" I cheered her on deciding to follow them until I spotted my first prey. "So who are you guys looking forward to hitting the most?" I asked trying to keep the conversation lively.

LeShawna sighed once more. She must not have got that this challenge was supposed to be fun, while Lindsay was having trouble holding her gun, and Beth was picking something out of her braces. Maybe it was leftovers from breakfast. _Mmmm, breakfast._

"Heather." LeShawna said plain and simple.

"But...why?" Lindsay asked her.

"'Cause the girl's a witch." LeShawna snapped repositioning the gun in her hands.

"Oh my gosh like, I was a witch once for Halloween. I looked _sooo _cute." Now, dont' get me wrong I loved being around my team just not when they were talking about 'girly stuff.' I decided since we were getting deeper into the forest now would be the best time to pull out my 'secret weapon.' I pulled out a tiny jar full of yellow liquid, and as soon as I opened the lid I caught the attention of the three girls.

"W-what is that?" Leshawna asked nervously sniffing the air. "_Puh-lease _don't tell me that's-"

"Pee? Why yes, yes it is." I told her splashing it on my face.

"_Ewwwwwwwwwww!" _Beth and Lindsay screamed in unison.

"Well, I've got some more if you guys need some." I said holding my hand out as an offering.

"Owen, we're hunting _other _campers you don't need to hide you're scent." Beth slurred.

"So, you mean I collected all this pee for _nothing?_" I asked tossing the jar in the air receiving another terrified scream from the girls before Beth, and Lindsay took off in the other direction.

"Dude, you are one _sick _ticket." LeShawna shook her head in disgust before walking off too, and almost seconds after I heard the bushes rustle around me.

"Now is the time for my primal urges to kick in." I said aloud creeping over to the bushes, and spotting DJ in the distance...eating grass? Wow! If he as so good at this animal role play then I should be an even _better _hunter! A smile appeared on my face this was my time to shine.

"The hunter is a finely tuned machine _heightened _by the thrill of the chase. Suddenly our hunter spots a _magnificent _buck in the clearing. If he's to suceed the hunter must demonstrate patience and _control." _I spoke to myself releasing a load of gas behind me startling DJ, and scaring him off prancing away. "Awh, crap..." I mumbled attempting to run into the direction he did, but tired out quickly, and had to stop immediately to rest. Cathcing DJ was going to trickier than I thought.

After wondering around the hot forest for another hour, or so never coming in contact with _anyone _I began to worry. "The hunter is one with nature. The hunter never fears nature." I said to myself over, and over. "The hunter is _empowered _by nature only increasing his strength...Who am I kidding? Sweet Marie this is _haaaard!" _I shouted hearing something move in the bushes once again. "Yes!" I cheered starting where I left off in my game of manhunt.

"The hunter closes in on his prey aware of every proton in his enviorment." I said aloud loading my gun once again, and aiming it at the back of DJ's head through the bushes when I felt something moving up my arm. I slowly turned my head in the direction of the odd movement when I realize it was a snake. "Crap! _Snake!" _I screamed flailing my arms in the air trying to shake it off scaring DJ away once again. I quickly threw the snake off of my now hyperventilating I _wasn't _giving up this time.

"Haha, it's on DJ you're butts a hamburger, and I'm one hot barbecue!" I shouted chasing after him. He kept a good distance away from me running on all fours like an actually deer, but I could see him that was all that mattered. "You're my burger now, DJ!" I shouted at him.

Since I knew catching up to DJ wasn't that likely I fumbled with the gun in hand, and began firing paintball after paintball at DJ, but somehow he managed to dodge _every _one! Once I needed to reload we came in sight of a clearing that I knew I could jump. I looked up to shoot the next paintball at DJ missing again, and attempting to jump the creek just as he did. Too bad this boy can jump. I ended up crashing my jewels right on to a rock. "Ooooowwwww!" I cried gripping on to my crotch in pain as I watched DJ get away for the dozenth time today.

Wanting to come back a hero I slowly stood up, and recollected myself before limping off after DJ. "You're not gonna get away this time!" I shouted at no one in particular, and who would of thought, but after another mile, or so of running I caught up to him again. This time he _was _mine. We were running up the top of the 1,000 foot cliff we jumped off in the first challenge, and since DJ was one of the only one's who wouldn't jump it I knew this game was over.

Once near the edge he stood on all fours, and slowly started backing away from me. Panting I continued to jog. "You're mine _now _deer." I smiled evilly loading the gun, pointing straight at his forehead, pulling the trigger, and...nothing. Shocked I continued jamming my finger on the trigger until DJ's face filled with rage closing in on me.

"Um, the hunter knows that the prey will...uhh, stay there...for a moment pralyzed in uh...fear? And...some respect? The deer cannot _best _the-uh, hehe oh, come on DJ, let's talk about this." I tried reasoning with him only making him angrier once the two of our chests where pressed against eash other's he picked my up over his head, and tossed me off the cliff. "_!" _I screamed plummeting 1,000 feet into the water peeing myself on the way down.

I landed with a huge splash in the lake swimming as fast as I could out of there, because being shark chow wasn't on my agenda for today. I crawled on to the beach soaking wet, and panting heavily knowing I had been bested by Dj, but this wasn't the end. I slowly stood up, and limped into the woods once more.

"You can...leave the hunter with less ammo than he though he had, you can throw him over a cliff." I said taking off my shoe when I felt something uncomfortable in it, and dumped it out reveiling a crab. "You can _even _leave him with a case of toe cramps, but you _cannot break his spirit!" _I shouted tossing my shoe to the ground in rage. God must have been on my side today, because almost out of nowhere I spotted another Killer Bass deer walk past me in the distance, and even though it _was _Duncan, someone who will be more of a challenge than DJ, I was ready to: Take. Him. _Down. "Fresh meat." _I said greedily rubbing my hands together following closely behind him.

He ended up leading me to a creek where I climbed into the tree he was currently kneeling under drinking away like some animal. I learned that I only had one ammo left. After firing so much a DJ I jammed the gun, and that was why I was unable to shoot him, but when it came to Duncan, I had a plan. I use the height of the tree, and my weight as an advantage to catch him. If I waited 'til the right time I could jump on top of the unexpected fool, so he wouldn't get away, and then-only then would I shoot him crowning me the paintball deer hunt master! It was a perfect plan that _couldn't _fail.

I crawled farther down on the branch I was resting on watching every one of his movements. "This will be the shot of the day," I whispered to myself, with only one paintball hunter and prey's destinies with become fulfilled." I said reading myself to pounce once I realized Duncan had finished drinking, and of course I had to fart right there in the middle of my ingenious plan.

I cupped my hand over my butt hoping to silence the fart, but it continued to sound. I spotted Duncan being startled then sniffing the air. "_Beans." _He mumbled. "Owen!" He shouted up at me who was still farting away. "Nice try _Farticus! _You almost had me!" He shouted before taking off laughing up a storm.

"No wait! Just let me shoot you!" I shouted farting once more this time blowing the leaves out of the tree, and knocking myself to the ground. Myabe I really wasn't cut out for..._hunting. _Tired, sore, and starving I brought myself to my feet, and began walking back to campus. I was through with this game, and a question popped into my head about halfway through the challenge. A question I needed an answer to.

Was is possible to _eat _deer, and if so I wonder if Chef could serve up some of _that_ for dinner.

* * *

_**A/N: Review!**_


End file.
